


Rocks

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, It's kinda cute really, It's the 13 and Missy we need to happen, Missy Lives, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Thrissy reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: 'Missy dropped the bracelet into the waves now lapping against her legs and then froze at the unmistakable sound of a TARDIS materialising on the shore. She pulled out her compact, casually looking into the mirror and pointedly ignoring her tear stained, blood smeared face as she caught sight of the familiar sight of the Doctor’s TARDIS on the sand.'





	Rocks

Missy sat on the flatter of the large slate sheets that decorated the edge of the coastline on a typically cold and breezy day. She failed to notice the rising levels of water that now dampened the hem of her skirt, or the way her boots now moved through water as she slammed her heels hard against the rock. Her sight was fixed at a far off point across the water - a distance so far that she merely held on to the vastness of the sea itself.

“Stupid,” she hissed, a shaking, bloodied hand moving up to brush her windswept hair from her face. 

She felt confused momentarily as she swept her hair away from her tear stained face and realised she had transferred blood into her hair. She closed her eyes and took a sharp breath inward, opening her eyes with a slow, steadying outward breath. 

Oh, feigning death was simply like putting an extra sugar in her tea by that point. She had done it so many times that even she couldn’t count them all - many times for the Doctor’s benefit, mostly for own escape needs - survival. She was the Master of survival. 

Except when she remembered her poor choices. Like shooting herself in the back. THAT was a poor choice - with everything she had began to recall, she found it ridiculously and sickly amusing that that was the one twist she didn’t recall in the slightest. Stupid memory retention - she could remember every second of him, of being him, of hard, angry, passionate sex with herself. Two solid weeks of physicality, how it felt to be inside her, how it was almost the best sex he had ever had - her mind could barely handle it - the recalled sensations of fucking her and the physical sensations of being fucked all at the same time. Two bodies - one person. 

The orgasms were sensational. 

He thought that was all his own work until she slapped his ass and let him on the secret that she was reliving memories and recreating from another angle all at once. He was mildly disappointed, but then intrigued and turned on. 

Two weeks of self exploration. It was going so well until she killed him, and he had to go and mess the whole thing up by shooting her. Perfectly good plan up until that inconvenient gap in her memories. 

Missy sighed and gripped the edge of the smooth slate rock on either side of her as she finally glanced away from the darkening horizon and became aware of the rising waters. Only then did she realise just how long she had been sitting there. Contemplating disaster had made her quite distracted.

“Oh,” she said with a shrug, deciding to ignore it for a while more.

She glanced at her teleport bracelet, tapping a button before slipping it off and dangling it out with a glare. “Had to get damaged during all that chaos.”

Missy dropped the bracelet into the waves now lapping against her legs and then froze at the unmistakable sound of a TARDIS materialising on the shore. She pulled out her compact, casually looking into the mirror and pointedly ignoring her tear stained, blood smeared face as she caught sight of the familiar sight of the Doctor’s TARDIS on the sand. 

She snapped her compact closed and stood up, wet to the tops of her thighs by then. Quite aware of her audience, she slipped out of her clothes, letting each item drop into the sea below her, well aware that the tide would soon have risen enough to cover the rocks completely. Once she had slipped out of two layers of skirts, she remained in merely her boots, corset and underwear. Hesitating briefly, she decided the corset really couldn't come off just then, given that it’s laser shielding was still working well for her - she knew she had built that in for some reason, and now she finally realised why.

Missy raised her hands above her head, pressing her palms together and made a big show of it as she jumped, diving into the stormy sea waters. 

It was a challenge to swim in a full length corset, but she was determined, and somewhat relieved as strong waves washed over her, carrying the blood away. Finally reaching shallow water, she stood, running her fingers through her hair as she waded through the water, walking easily over the shell and pebbled coastline in her boots as she left the water. 

She walked straight to the TARDIS, breaking into a big smile as the door opened and the Doctor stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip and an expression that Missy was certain the Doctor thought looked stern, but actually looked very adorable when directed at her oldest friend. 

Walking straight up to her, Missy stopped at the doorway and leaned her arm against the frame. “Found me honey, about time too, I was sitting out there for _ ages _.”

“Why were you sitting out there?” the Doctor asked, stepping back in an unspoken invitation.

“Emergency teleport - didn't have the best tools in the vault, so it was unrefined - oh sorry, that was naughty of me, but if I hadn’t sneaked it out I’d be dead, so…”

“Glad you did then Missy,” the Doctor said with a smile. “Coming in then?”

“Depends,” Missy said casually, not at all sounding like someone who was standing soaking wet in her underwear.

“On what?” the Doctor asked.

“Locking me up? Can’t say I think that worked out well for either of us.”

“Me neither - it’s a friendly invitation, promise.”

“Friendly ha?” Missy asked amused as she walked through the doorway and glanced around. “Oh redecoration, it’s very you. This you - nice body by the way, suits you well.”

“It’s comfy,” the Doctor said, closing the doors. “Come on, let’s get you dry.”

“I need clothes - plenty of copies of my favourite outfit in my TARDIS, but I only have eyes for yours right now. Got anything in purple?”

“You have eyes on my TARDIS?” the Doctor asked as she led her to the library, a warm fire burning in the hearth.

"Only because you're in it."

Missy stood in front of the fire, removing her corset, underwear and boots and placing them all in front of the fire to dry. The Doctor frowned, “two towels, you have a lot of hair and it’s soaked.”

Missy glanced at her over her shoulder. “This gorgeous body and that’s all you have to say.”

The Doctor shook her head with a smile and left, returning moments later with purple leggings and a long pink t shirt. She ignored Missy’s look of distaste, and placed them on a chair, passing her the towels. She placed a kiss on Missy’s bare shoulder and her hands rubbed her upper arms, pleased to feel her so much warmer. 

“Bet you’ve missed me honey,” Missy said, pulling on the disappointing clothes. 

“Always,” the Doctor said, sitting down on the couch, and looking at her old friend with affection. “Was beginning to think I wouldn’t see you again.”

“Really?” Missy asked incredulously. “After all these deaths, all these absences, you still think I will disappear on you or die?”

“Maybe,” the Doctor said, scooting closer and putting her arm around Missy, pulling her close as she sat beside her. “You’ve been convincing in the past. What happened? On the ship.”

Missy rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder and curled up beside her, both gazing into the flames that danced in the antique fireplace. “Bit of fuss with myself, nothing to concern yourself with. I teleported out after a little trouble, but I was on my way back to you when the trouble happened. Took a nap, woke up to find you’d ditched me. Cried a bit, pulled myself together and my random teleport took me here.”

The Doctor frowned and kissed her head. “Sorry, new body, regeneration is never as smooth for me as some of yours have been. Found you though, and I’m glad about that.”

Missy smiled as the Doctor reached toward the back of the couch, pulling out a blanket and spreading it out over them both. She snuggled down, happy as the Doctor wrapped her arms around her. 

“Stay,” whispered the Doctor, her hearts racing as she spoke the words.

“With you?” Missy asked, shifting around to meet her eyes. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

The Doctor smiled broadly, “oh me too Missy. Me too.”

  



End file.
